


It never really ends

by MiniaturePsycho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniaturePsycho/pseuds/MiniaturePsycho
Summary: With Zarkon defeated the paladins can finally return to Earth, however, Kolivan offers Keith something he cannot refuse, higher ranking in the blade of mamora plus a chance to find his mother. Lance, not happy with his choice, goes back to Earth without him and attempts to forget his boyfriend's 'betrayal'. Suddenly, a year later there's a galra on the doorstep of the Voltron house, why is she here? more importantly what is where is Keith?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um hello, this is my first Voltron fanfic, I've been planning this for a while and finally plucked up the courage to upload it! I hope you enjoy it!

It was over?

That was the first thought in Keith’s head, was it really over? He watched as the paladins split into their respective lions, it was silent for a minute before Keith’s speakers erupted with noise. Cheers, yells and the sound of crying, probably Hunk, filled his ears. They did it, only months after defeating Lotor, Voltron had defeated Zarkon.

“Keith, return to the ship, for now, then you may go to your paladins to celebrate” Keith nods and sets his ship for the Marmora main base.

°•°•°•°•°

With the lions in their hangers, the paladins met at the bridge of the castle where their joy at their success only grew. “Oh my quiznak we actually did it” Hunk slapped his hand against his forehead, next to him was Pidge yelling and gesturing wildly to Matt, both were about as loud as each other.

“Hey, where’s Keith?” Lance looked around for his boyfriend, “I thought he’d celebrate with us, is he still with the blades?” Shiro shrugged, the tanned male was about to about to question Keith’s whereabouts more when the doors slid open to reveal the man in question.

“KEITH!!”

Poor Keith was nearly thrown back out of the room by the force of Lance tackling him, “ow Lance!” but he couldn’t really stay mad at him for long, “you did it, well done you-“ however, before Keith could even finish his sentence Lance is kissing him, over Lance’s shoulder Pidge and Hunk make gagging noises whilst Shiro scolds them.

Lance pulls back and places his forehead on Keith’s, “we did it” his laugh is breathless like he can’t fathom that they’d actually won, “he’s gone, we won” giddy on the adrenaline and the positive feelings Keith starts giggling, this is infectious as Lance starts giggling too and soon the whole room is full of laughter and joy.

°•°•°•°•°

After a huge celebration that lasts nearly all night, Keith and Lance retire back to their, previously Keith’s, room. “It still feels surreal, like it didn’t really happen” Lance peels off his black under suit.

Keith does the same with his suit, “I know, you keep saying that” he steps next to Lance to grab a shirt from the draw, “well done babe” he kisses the other’s cheek before tugging his shirt over his head.

“Keeeeeith” Lance looks a lot like a tomato at this point, the half-galra gives him a look that says ‘what?’ “you can’t go calling me cute names!” he splutters.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “why? You call me ‘cute’ names a lot” Lance whines and starts flapping his left arm, something he did when distressed.

“but...”

The words are too embarrassing for Lance to say, his face no longer represents a tomato but a fire truck. He mutters quietly into his chest, “what was that Lance, I didn’t hear you?” Keith cups his ear with a teasing grin, Lance glares at him.

The little quiznak was teasing him!

“I said that...” well he started off confidently but when it came to actually saying the words Lance’s throat closes up and refuses to late him say the embarrassing truth. He took a deep breath and tried again, “I sad that if you call me cute names itmakesmewanttodobadstufftoyou” the last bit came out in a breathless rush.

Fortunately, Keith was fluent in ‘Lance speaking really quickly because he’s anxious’ so he easily understood what Lance had said. “Pervert” the tanned male splutters but is still too embarrassed to defend himself, “come on, let’s go to bed”

Keith flops backwards onto their shared bed, with a little bit of convincing Lance had somehow got Coran to upgrade their bed to a bigger one. Lance flopped on top of him with a loud ‘oof’ “you know” he shuffled until his head was tucked under Keith’s, “now that Zarkon is gone, will this mean we can go home?”

“I guess?”

Lance bolts upright narrowly missing the other’s chin, “I want to take you to meet my family” his eyes are sparkling and he’s practically vibrating with excitement, “oh my god I can’t wait for you to meet my mum, she’ll love you and all of my nieces and nephews” he paused before thinking deeply “I wonder if they’ve had any more?”

Normally Keith would find the image of his boyfriend talking about his family quite cute, but this time was different. All he could think of was Kolivan’s proposal from earlier, it made him feel guilty and torn between the two.

“You know Pidge and I’ve been talking about this a couple of times” Lance’s voice drags Keith back to the present, “we thought about buying a house together, like the Voltron house or something, ‘course we’ll share a room, we can get a big kitchen for Hunk, a small lab area for Pidge, a gym for you and Shiro, though it won’t be as good as the simulator here, ooo” he perked up a little more, “we can have a _garden_ just think we can have BBQs, hang out in the summer, we could have Coran and Allura to stay, we can show them what Earth is like!”

During Lance’s ramblings Keith stayed quiet, the guilt was twisting and knotting his stomach more and more at each suggestion the paladin gave, “hey come on, you give some suggestions, is there anything you want to do, see?”

“Um” Keith bit his lip a little unsure, “what about pets? We could get 5 cats and name them after the lions, we are bound to miss them a lot and so I just thought why not have something to remind us of them?”

Lance’s jaw dropped and he nearly exploded, “oh my god Keith, that’s such a good idea, wait until I tell Pidge!” the tanned male looked ready to bolt from the room at that very moment but it was very early in the morning and the last time Lance had woken Pidge up this early he nearly lost an eyebrow.

Before he can jump from the bed Keith grabs his elbow and pulls him back, “it’s still early Lance, we can tell Pidge later yeah?” Lance nods and settles back into bed, this time he’s holding Keith in his arms.

“I want to show you my home town” he admits sometime later, his nose bumps against the other's “show you the beaches, the ice-cream parlour I love, the pretty park near my house” he sighs and cups Keith’s cheek, “there’s so much of my world I want to share with you, and new parts I want to discover with you, I can’t wait” the last bit comes out a little slurred as Lance finally falls asleep.

Keith sighs and stares up at the ceiling, there wasn’t much waiting for him back on Earth, sure he’d find new places with Lance but everyone he cared for was on this ship. His answers were up here, in space.

There was nothing for him on earth.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I didn't think people would like this XD thank you all for the 24 kudos and 310 hits!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The joyous atmosphere was still there when the duo walked down for breakfast, Hunk was humming a happy tune as he dances around the kitchen, Pidge wasn’t grumpy and looked like she’d slept well for once, the same applied for Shiro who kept looking at Allura every now and then, Keith would have to inquire more about that later.

As the two sat down at the table Allura stood, “due to our location it may take quite a few quintents to get you back to Earth” Lance perked up and started to slap Keith’s arm repeatedly, “I want to start off by saying that I am going to miss you all, so much, you have done so much for this Universe and have made so many plant’s lives better, thank you paladins”

Hunk, Pidge and Matt were sobbing at this, Lance had buried his face in Keith’s top, Shiro was gazing at Allura with awe and Keith, he just sat there and tried to ignore the guilt stirring in his stomach. “Won’t you stay a little bit on Earth?” Shiro asks, “we want to show you what our world is like”

Lance, who’d stopped crying, looked to Keith and wiggled his eyebrows before looking from Shiro to Allura. Keith rolled his eyes, trust Lance to be nosy. “As much as Coran and I would love that, we still have some business to finish before we can truly relax”

Allura was right, there was still a large galra army out there and this problem wasn’t going to be solved overnight. Shiro looked a little sad at this and he bowed his head, that’s when Keith spots it, he elbow’s Lance and tries to signal to him about the suspicious looking mark on their leader’s neck. Lance understands straight away, he looks at Allura before making a rude gesture with both his hands under the table.

The mouthful of food goo that currently resides in Keith’s mouth nearly makes an appearance across the table, instead, he quickly swallows it and coughs loudly. “Everything okay Keith?” Shiro asks handing him a cup of water. Through watery eye, Keith nods and tries to remove the image of Allura and Shiro from his head.

Lance, the little shit, was wheezing loudly at his boyfriend’s reaction rather than helping him. “F-fine thanks, Shiro” Keith coughs out and downs the water in one go, “Lance stop laughing, it’s not that funny” at this point the tanned male has tears running down his face, eventually he calms down so they can continue breakfast.

Just as everyone was finishing up a loud beep came from Coran’s direction, “ah excuse me for a few dobashes, we have an incoming message” the altean darts out of the room, now that he was gone Lance and Pidge, who caught on earlier, grin at Shiro who pauses at this sudden attention.

“Why are you two staring at me like that?” Both their grins grow wider and they both look like some kind of villain. “What? Have I got something on my face?” the black paladin starts rubbing his face thinking that there was some food goo stuck there or something.

Pidge snorts and Lance shakes his head, “there’s nothing on your face more on your” he taps the side of his own neck and whistles, “up late with the simulator again?” he asks. Shiro’s face pales and then flushes bright red, Lance is wheezing again, did he need an inhaler? Keith thinks to himself, probably not. “ooo that’s just the colour I was thinking for the living room, Pidge quick take a picture, I’m going to call it the blushing leader” Pidge cackles along with him.

“Okay, you two that’s enough” Keith sighs feeling a little bad for Shiro, they were suddenly interrupted by Coran stepping back into the room but he wasn’t alone. The bottom of Keith’s stomach drops out, his hands start to feel clammy, he was too early, he hadn’t talked to Lance yet.

“Kolivan” Shiro nods at him, Lance looks away, though he was thankful for the blades involvement with the war but he was still salty about them taking his boyfriend from him. The tall galra bows his head at Shiro.

The galra leader turns to Allura, “congratulations on your win princess” he bows, being the leader she was Allura had looked past Kolivan’s heritage and learned to respect him for his good leadership and contribution to the war.

Allura thanks him and Kolivan turns to Keith, “we are about to depart, I am here to collect you”

Silence.

Lance blinks as he absorbs this new piece of information, he looks at Kolivan and then at Keith, then back at the galra and then finally back to his boyfriend. He was too afraid to ask what he meant, Shiro wasn’t, “I’m sorry, have we missed something” he looked to Keith, “you’re not coming back with us?”

The atmosphere was tense for a moment before Keith nods, he can’t look Shiro in the eye. Suddenly there is a loud bang as Lance stands up and slams his hands on the table, “and just _when_ were you going to tell us this?” he hisses, all signs of joking are now gone from his face, “or were you just going to leave without saying a word?”

Keith still doesn’t look up, right now he just wishes for the floor to swallow him up, “I wanted to tell you last night” he swallows, it was getting harder and harder for him to speak, “but you were so happy I didn’t want to upset you”

“Well you certainly upset me now, why are you leaving? I thought we were going back to Earth together” The others in the room elect to stay quiet too afraid that if someone else got involved blood would be shed.

Ever so slowly Keith’s shoulders start to rise up to his ears “Kolivan offered me a job, higher up in the mamora ranks” it takes what little restraint Lance has not to punch the boy sitting next to him, he settles for verbal abuse instead.

“So you’re just going to up and leave us? Again? What about going home? What about all those plans we made last night”

“ _Your_ plans” he corrects, “Lance there’s nothing for me on Earth, you know that”

Lance huffs and crosses his arms, “so we’re not a good enough reason?” the shock has completely worn off now, all is left is pure rage “am I not good enough?”

Keith is on his feet at that, he points a finger at Lance, “that is not true and you know it”

“Then why are you leaving!?” Keith's shoulders come up to his ears again and he practically shrinks in front of them, “what is it that you are not telling me?” Lance pauses scared to ask the next question, “Don’t you love me anymore?”

It comes out as a whisper but Lance might as well yelled it as Keith recoils instantly, “No I do, I really do love you Lance but-“

“THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY!”

Lance is panting after practically bellowing at Keith, who was a little shaken up, Lance had never yelled that loud at him, well he did after Keith tried to sacrifice himself to break the barrier but it was only to knock some sense into him. “K-Kolivan said that now that Zarkon is gone I might” he swallowed, “I might be able to find my mum, or at least find out why she went to Earth”

One would think that this was a good enough explanation, now the other paladins could see why Keith wanted to leave, Lance, on the other hand, didn’t. “So you’re leaving me for someone who left before you could even walk?” he scoffed “how do you know she’s even alive”

The words are harsh and said with hurtful intentions, “Lance I think-“ but Shiro was cut off, in his anger usually Keith was the only one who could calm Lance down, but he wasn’t even trying. “You know what?” he throws his hand up in the air wildly, “go, I’m done, I am completely _done_ with you ditching and coming back when you fancy” he turns and storms past Keith.

“Lance wait” Keith tries to grab his arm but Lance yanks it away from him, “please”

The plead has Lance pausing in the doorway, “no, I am done, _we_ are done, have a good life Kogane” the door shutting behind him will forever echo in Keith’s head.

He really fucked up this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance wasn’t in their room when Keith arrived to pack his bag of what little belongings he owns. It’s a little hard to distinguish what is his and what is Lance’s, being a couple meant that most, if not all, their clothing was shared. The same for their toiletries, minus their toothbrushes, that would just be gross.

With a heavy chest and sluggish movements Keith starts piling a few shirts and jeans in a bag, he left more than enough for Lance declaring that if he needed anything Kolivan could drop him off at the nearest space mall or something. Just before leaving Keith paused with his hand on his throat, the necklace Lance gave him was tucked under his shirt, he hasn’t removed it since the day Lance put it on him.

Should he take it off?

Taking it off meant an end to this, an end to _them_. It felt wrong to take it off but it also rubbed him the wrong way to leave it. Keith pulled the chain from under his top, on the said chain was a small blue balmera crystal.

_“I have red and you have blue, that way we’ll always have a piece of each other where ever we go”_

Keith didn’t break down when Lance left, but he did now. Lung wrenching sobs poured out of him, how was going to cope? No Lance, no warm fuzzy morning cuddles, no one to watch his back, no one to stop him from letting his anger take over.

Too caught up in the moment Keith pulled the long chain over his head and quickly placed it on the bed before he could change his mind. Hoisting the bag over his shoulder’s Keith straightened up and wiped his tears. A member of the blades was not weakened by their emotions, not looking back Keith stepped out of their, no, _Lance’s_ room.

He didn’t look back.

°•°•°•°•°

Kolivan was waiting for him in one of the spare hangers which was mostly used for the rebel ships. Everyone minus Lance had already said their goodbye’s on the bridge. They all made him swear to come to Earth when he was done, Coran had handed him a small communication device that was linked to both the castle and the group one Pidge was planning on putting in their new house.

Shiro was a little reluctant to let him go, last time they were all in space, a matter of vargas away from each other if any trouble came about. Now this time they would be galaxies away from each other and unable to reach the other if something happened.

As a leader, it didn’t sit well with Shiro but if it was what Keith wanted, he’d have to be a good brother and support him. “Are you ready?” Kolivan asks, Keith is about to nod when the hanger doors open with a hiss, his heart lurched.

It was Lance.

“You left _this”_

He growled and threw Keith’s old red jacket so that it landed by his feet, without a word Lance spun on his heel and stormed off. Oh how Keith wanted to run after him, to beg for forgiveness, to rid that sad look that didn’t suit Lance’s beautiful face. Instead he picks up the jacket and boards the ship with only one thought in his head.

Was he doing the right thing?

°•°•°•°•°

Lance is back in his room when the tale tell signs of a ship undocking rattled through the ship. He hadn’t been in this room for a long time, well it felt like it. His anger was still there though most of it was simmering down to regret and sadness. Suddenly a knock at the door drags Lance from his sulking.

“Er buddy it’s me, I’m just checking that you are okay”

Hunk voice was quiet and sympathetic, Lance then found himself unlocking the door and falling against his friend without a second thought, as soon as Hunk’s arms were around him the dam broke. “He left me” Hunk just hums and lets Lance cry it all out into his shirt. “I hate him, I hate him” he repeats it like mantra.

Hunk lifted the sobbing mess that was his friend and placed him on the bed before cuddling his again, “No you just hate what he did, Lance you could never hate anyone, especially Keith” Lance sniffed loudly.

“Zarkon”

Hunk frowned and then started laughing when he caught onto what the other paladin was saying, “Yeah well I’m pretty sure anyone with a brain hates him” he chuckles, this spikes a little smile in the corner of Lance’s mouth, Hunk is rather pleased with this progress.

“And Kolivan”

Uh oh, “w-why do you hate him? If it wasn’t for him and the blades we may have never won this war” Hunk is dreading the answer and he can already guess what it is.

“Well if it wasn’t for him, Keith wouldn’t have left me!”

Lance pushes himself from Hunks lap, with his anger now back he stalks out of the room, “er, Lance? Buddy? Where are you going?” the yellow paladin jogs to catch up with Lance.

“To the training deck, I feel like punching something and Keith isn’t here for me to do that, so the bots will do” Hunk pauses for a moment to process what Lance has said, he quickly turns 180° and runs in the other direction. He had to find Shiro or Allura, anyone that could stop Lance from getting hurt.

°•°•°•°•°

Kolivan lead Keith to a spare room on the large ship they was currently on, “this is where you’ll be sleeping, we have a meeting on the bridge in 30 dobashes” Keith just nods numbly, the image of Lance walking away keeps repeating in his head. “Keith?” the boy jolts and looks up, “is there something bothering you?”

Keith shakes his head, “no, there’s nothing bother-“

“Is it about the fight you had with your mate?” oh quiznak, being the good leader he was Kolivan could always tell when there was something wrong with one of his members and often called them out on it straight away.

“In a way, do you think I did the right thing Kolivan?”

Keith and the mamora leader had become rather close as the war dragged on, Kolivan got used to Keith’s hot headiness and the other was now used to the leader’s harsh ruling and almost saw him in an uncle like manner.

“Do you think that you did the right thing?”

With a sigh Keith sat on the bed, “part of me says that I did but another part says that I didn’t, on one hand I am excited and happy to finally be able to locate my mother but on the other I hate myself for leaving Lance, he was looking forward to taking me ‘home’ but-”

“You didn’t feel the same?”

Keith nods, “do you think he hates me now?” he mutters quietly, his shoulders are slumped over and the poor boy seems to curl in on himself. “Would he even want me back?” the fears and doubts wouldn’t stop coming.

“Keith, leaving a mate behind is very big decision, he won’t hate you forever” Kolivan tapped the communicator clasped in Keith’s hand, “just try to talk to him, show that you still care just give him a few quintents to accept everything”

Kolivan straightens up and steps towards the door, “you know Keith, nothing is forever” and with that the mamora leader leaves the half galra to his thoughts. With a sigh Keith flops back on the bed and throws his arm over his eyes, he’d only been on this ship a matter of vargas and he found himself missing Lance more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for my absence, school is a real pain in the ass but I have got a new laptop which means that I can now update chapters more often!! Woo! 
> 
> I just want to say thank you for the 1014 hits and 80 kudos, it means so much to me ^\\\^

Lance was the epitome of death warmed over, large dark circles hunted his eyes and he was pretty sure his forehead was sprinkled with pimples from the lack of hygiene the normally clean freak had been neglecting. They were a matter of quintents away from Earth, but he couldn’t really get excited for that, the blue paladin finally got over himself and realised something quite drastic.

He missed Keith.

At first Lance had been angry at himself for evening having such thoughts of a ‘ditching galra mutt’ but he soon accepted his fate. He missed the cute little nose curled face Keith makes when waking up in the morning, he missed their little squabbles which 80% of the time lead to making out, he missed the way Keith would slump on him from behind when tired and he definably missed the extra warm body to sleep next to.

Lance was going through his list of ‘pathetic things I miss about mullet’ when Hunk knocked on the door, each of the castle members had different roles in helping Lance get over his break up ‘you never actually broke up though’ was Pidge’s argument.

“Hey buddy, I brought some food, are ya hungry?” Hunk was on feeding duty, Pidge was game and film distraction, Coran was the hovering mother hen, Allura was a lot like Edna Mode ‘pull yourself together, I will not have you sulking around the castle, rejoice, we beat Zarkon’

Shiro on the other hand was his therapist, when the mood hit him the blue paladin would seek out their leader to ask small tip bits or stories about Keith before he left for Kerberos. His favourite stories mostly involved Keith’s ‘cooking’ experiences such as when he nearly blew up the microwave by putting a meal on for 99 minutes and burning garlic, who even burns garlic?

The stories made him laugh and cry but Shiro was glad that he wasn’t sitting in his room moping with destructive thoughts. The doors slid open and the yellow paladin walked in with two plates, “I made something that’s similar to chow Mein but it’s more beef than chicken though” he handed Lance a plate loaded with blue noodles.

“It looks good!” Lance spooned a load into his mouth and groaned, “they taste good too!” Hunk smiled at the praise pleased that his friend is doing a little better. “Has Allura said how far we are from home?”

Hunk finishes his mouthful before answering, “about a quintent and a half, I’m actually here to ask if you need any help with packing?” Lance paused at this piece of new information, they were so close but it also meant that he was very far from Keith.

“Sure, after we’ve finished?”

°•°•°•°•°

Packing was a lot harder than Lance initially thought, being up in space for so long meant that he and Keith had picked up a number of knickknacks from different planets and space malls, yes there were more than one. Hunk has just finished wrapping a large hat with points from the Puigans when he spotted something shoved down the side of the draws.

It was Keith’s necklace.

Hunk looked to Lance, who had his back to him whilst digging around in a bag, before slipping the necklace into his pocket for later, “hey buddy, do you need this? It looks a little small” the yellow paladin held a black top out to the other.

Lance froze before snatching the top and tossing it down the rubbish shoot. Ah, Hunk wanted to slap himself, that was Keith’s top, why did he not think before asking? Lance looked a little tense but had returned to his task of moving all the alien beauty products from the bathroom into his bag. The larger male was about to ask if he was okay when the doors slid open.

It was Shiro.

“Hey, I wanted to see if you needed any help but I see Hunk is already on the case” They both gave the black paladin a dry look at his attempt of a joke.

“That was so bad it was on level with dad jokes”

Shiro looked mock offended, “I have to agree with Lance” Hunk said whilst haphazardly folding a pair of jean, “it was _nearly_ as bad as your food goo joke” the mock offended face changed into a real look.

“I thought you all liked that joke, even Keith-“

Oops, even though Lance insisted that he was over it he only liked to talked about Keith on his terms and would tense up if someone mentioned him briefly. “Anyway…” Shiro attempted to change the subject, “are you nearly done? Allura said that we’ll be able to see Earth soon”

Both Lance and Hunk perked up at this, “where are we landing anyway?” Hunk asked, their leader shrugged.

“I think that’s something we’ll need to discuss soon but we’re taking a cloaked cruiser down, we don’t want to alert the garrison or cause a mass panic with the castle appearing out of nowhere” They all chuckled at the thought of everyone freaking out over the ‘magical flying castle’ that looked like something out of one of Matt’s animes.

Suddenly Allura’s voice rang out asking them all to come to the bridge. Upon arrival everyone’s jaws dropped. There in front of them was Earth. “Is it me or has it got smaller?” Pidge asked, Hunk was crying.

“It feels like its smaller, maybe we’re too used to large planets” Shiro pointed out, Lance was bouncing on the balls of his feet, he was going home, he was going HOME! The blue paladin turned to his left.

“Hey mullet, yo-“ He stopped, this was another habit of his, the stupid organ in his head didn’t understand that Keith was fully gone and so Lance often found himself calling out to Keith without even thinking. Everyone around him paused and looked at his with those stupid pity eyes, enraged with both himself and a galra half breed who wasn’t present Lance stormed out of the room.

He was supposed to be happy, he was going home! Yet at the same time it didn’t feel like home, what was the point if the one true person who’d make this moment perfect wasn’t there?


	5. Chapter 5

The strong scent of cakes and other sweet treats wafted through the Voltron house, now that they’d settled into their new house Hunk would bake a range treats and weep about ‘proper ingredients and food’. Their goodbyes with Allura and Coran were very tearful but the two alteans had promised to visit their new home once things were settled in space.

The paladins had bought their small but comfortable apartment with the money they got from the precious rocks and gems they’d gathered or been given. It gave them enough money and they still had some gems which would put them up for the rest of their lives but both Shiro and Lance had part time jobs to fill their time.

Lance worked at the coffee shop around the corner and Shiro was a librarian and sometimes gave little training sessions at the local gym. Hunk was a little like the stay at home mum but took different cooking classes at a nearby collage, Pidge on the other hand earned bits of money from some ‘totally legal’ hacking here and there but mostly worked as a full time Hunk-food-tester now that the food didn’t look a different colour.

Their apartment was amazing, they each had a room similar to theirs on the castle just there were less bathrooms which had taken some getting used to and lead to the introduction of a rota. The living room was cosy and mostly consisted of the biggest sofa they could find and a TV the size of a wall. The kitchen, Hunk’s heaven, was large and equipped to the teeth of every utensil imaginable, though there was a table the paladins chose to eat on the sofa.

Aside from their bedrooms there was one extra room dubbed the ‘storage room’ but they all knew it was for Keith to choose if he slept in there or in with Lance. They’d been living in the apartment for about a month, they’d spent the first few weeks at their parent’s houses (Shiro commuted between the three) before deciding on moving in together, when the idea for new additions came up at dinner.

“We need pets”

Lance announced, “what kind of pets?” Shiro asked, their apartment was big but wasn’t really suitable for some pets like large dogs or caged animals. The blue paladin was silent before answering, he looked down at his lap.

“Well Keith suggested cats” The other three exchanged worried looks as Keith was mentioned, “I kinda miss blue” he rubbed the back of his neck, due to their sheer size it would be unwise to leave the lions with their paladins, plus it would just trigger awkward stares and questions.

“Cats, cats are good” Hunk shrugged, “what so we’d get five or just one?” Shiro looked a little startled by the idea of five animals running around the house.

Seeing his face Pidge grinned, “or we could get komodo dragons, Shiro seems to have a way with lizards” the black paladin paled, “or we could get a centipede and call it Slav” if looks could kill the glare Shiro sends them would have had them on the floor.

“I’m voting for cats”

Lance cheered and grabbed Pidges laptop, “I’m going to find the prettiest cat and call them blue” he ignored Pidge’s protest at their laptop being stolen and started to search for near by shelters and breeders.

Hours later all four paladins were sat on the sofa crowed around one laptop trying to find cats to match their lions. Black, or Kuroo was found first, he was a black rescue cat at a shelter about a 20-minute train journey from them.

Blue was found next, he was a gorgeous blue-eyed white Maine Coon as fluffy as a cloud. Em, short for emerald, was found a few days later, she was a grey tabby cat with her back legs missing, Pidge was currently in the process of making a walking frame for her.

Chips was found after the arrival of Kuroo, he was a very fat, “Stop calling him fat Lance, he’s just big boned” light ginger tom, yellow didn’t feel right so Hunk named him after the food they both loved, how a cat liked chips the others will never know.

Red was a little harder to find, Lance had found a beautiful kitty but he was too late and she was already taken, this broke his heart until Blue arrived. With all four cats settled in the paladins had converted the ‘storage room’ into the cat room with toys and beds and everything a cat could ever want. Shiro stumbled onto Red by pure chance, he was just leaving the library when a notice on the board by the door caught his eye.

NEW CAT FOR HOME

Underneath was a picture of a dark ginger tom, very different to Chips, with massively huge ears and tail that seemed too large for his body. He was perfect, another one of Shiro’s dad puns. The black paladin snatched the notice off the board and raced home. As soon as he arrived Shiro called out “I know how we can form Voltron”

This had everybody running, he showed them the picture, “she’s so cute” Hunk squealed at the sheer size of his ears and tail. 9 days later and Red was now a part of their home. All the other cats had taken to each other and their owners like ducks to water, Em had to get used to her new custom green walker frame but they settled in fine.

Red was a completely different story. She tolerated Blue bouncing all over her but wasn’t fond of the other three and hissed at them a lot at first. In terms of humans Lance was her favourite, Red would sit on his lap or shoulders and hiss at anyone who came near them, poor Shiro had marks all up his galra arm where Red had attacked it numerous times.

A few months on when Allura and Coran visited Red had all but mauled Coran’s moustache but fell in love with Allura and even preffered her over Lance! The two alteans loved Earth, with a bit of make-up help from Lance their face marks had been covered up to avoid stares. The paladins took them everywhere, Coran went nuts at the mall and Allura loved riding on the underground and the parks full of flowers.

During their stay Pidge distracted Lance so that they could ask about Keith, “I’m afraid he has not contacted us once but we passed on your home address” Allura told them, “and a member of the blades mentioned that he was close to finding his mother” Shiro thanked them, it was the same for them, Keith suddenly stopped accepting calls and never made the effort to call, the communication device sat undisturbed on the coffee table.

Although this angered Lance he was still worried for his boyfriend? Were they even together anymore or did Keith’s leaving mean they broke up, so far no one had made any moves to start dating, “That because Hunk misses his girlfriend” Pidge would often tease the yellow paladin about Shay and then, when he wasn’t looking, about Shiro missing Allura.

The paladins had been back on Earth for over a year now and they’d slowly adapted to living ‘normally’ with the odd nightmare or sleepless night here and there. When this happened all four paladins would comfort each other on the sofa and watch whichever film was most popular at the time. Life to them almost seemed normal, one could say it was even perfect. They had the house, comfortable living, pets everything you could possibly need. That’s why it was both a shock and kind of expected when it all went wrong.

Lance was lounging on the sofa with Red on his lap and Blue draped across the back of his neck when the doorbell rang, Pidge was in their room probably fixing another frame for Em, Shiro was out at work and Hunk was in the kitchen.

“Could you get that?” He called holding up his very dough covered arms, Lance got up with a groan, amazingly Blue stayed on his neck and he cradled Red under his arm. “Shiro probably forgot his key again”

The blue paladin rolled his eyes, “why don’t we make it magnetic so he can stick it to his arm?” Lance suggested and lifted the lock on the door, “hey Shiro, you-“ but it was not Shiro.

There stood in their door way was a large long haired galra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this was a hard chapter to write, my sister put faux nails on for my birthday, I bite my (real) nails so I am not used to nails this long XD so it is very hard to type at the moment.
> 
> Just a forewarning this chapter contains some graphic violence which might upset some readers so just be aware!!

Lance’s first instinct was to slam the door as hard as he could in their face, “is it Shiro?” Hunk called through to him. There was a pause, “Lance?” The blue paladin skidded around the corner, poor Blue holding on for dear life and Red clinging to his jumper.

  
“G-galra!”

  
The tray in Hunk’s hands drop to the floor, “are you sure?” Lance nodded as a loud crash sounded down the hallway. They both looked at each other as Pidge stomped down the stairs with Em cradled in their arms.

  
“What the hell are-“

  
Suddenly the galra at the door stepped into the room, “holy quiznak” all three of them bolted for Pidge’s bedroom, their window led to a fire escape which they’d all agreed was the emergency exit in case an issue ever occurred.

  
“Wait, I mean you no harm”

  
Lance was part way through dialling Shiro when the surprisingly soft voice of the galra called through the door, “I am a member of the blades of Marmora” the paladins paused and looked at each other, a small sigh came from the door, “I’m also Keith’s mother”

  
Well shit

  
°•°•°•°•°

  
After a few minutes of debating the paladins opened the door, the female galra smiled at them, “I’m looking for Lance?” she looked at them nervously. Lance stood forward with a slight frown.

  
“That’s me” he paused, “is something wrong, where’s Keith is he okay?” it felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out of his body. The ears of the galra drooped and she swallowed loudly, the mother was about to reply when Shiro shot into the room panting wildly.

  
The black paladin paused, saw the unknown galra and instantly drew back into his leader role. “Who are you?” his arm was lit up in a threatening manner. Upon arriving home Shiro saw the broken door and instantly thought the worse, it then came true when he saw the galra standing in their hallway.

  
“I am Kaela, Keith’s mother”

  
Shiro blinked, his arm powered down and dropped to his side but he still kept a wary eye on the intruder. “He’s not here, Keith went to find you” Kaela nodded and turned to address the black paladin.

  
“I am aware of that and he was able to find me but….” She shifted nervously, “we need your help, not long after our reunion we were attacked” They all tensed by this, “we came out unharmed but Keith was, well I deem it better if we show you”

  
°•°•°•°•°

  
The paladins had never been on a Marmora ship this big before, as soon as they entered the main body of the ship they were met by Kolivan. Lance suddenly felt a surge of anger, it was the duty of a blade leader to protect all members, did he not care for Keith at all?

  
“Paladins, though it is good to see you I wish it was on better terms”

  
Lance glared at him, “where’s Keith?” Shiro quickly nudged the blue paladin to remind him of his manners, Kolivan ignored this and almost seemed sad, he gestured for them to follow him. When they reached a large ominous door Kaela and Kolivan paused.

  
“Before we enter please know that Keith is not in his right mind, he does understand what he is doing” They looked at Kolivan worriedly, just what had happened to Keith? The longer they drew this out the more Lance worried.

  
The doors sounded heavy as they opened, at first the paladins were confused as all they could see was a plain grey wall, Lance opened his mouth to ask a question when Kaela presses a button and the grey faded away to reveal an equally grey room, there was only an overturned bed in the room, it was turned so that they couldn’t see what or who was behind it.

  
Kolivan knocked on the glass twice and almost instantly a head poked up from the bed, it was a small dark haired galra. Lance choked on the moisture in his mouth, “t-that’s, not Keith” he turned to Kaela, “right?”

  
The female galra looked at him sadly, “during the attack Keith was subjected to an abnormally large amount of quintessence, he was in a coma for 8 quintents, upon waking he went feral attacking and killing two blade members”

  
Lance was almost too afraid to ask, almost “What do you mean by feral?”

  
It was Kolivan who answered this time, “feral is a term we give to galra who no longer have control over their mental state, this often occurs after a death of a mate or extreme mental stress” the blue paladin swallowed, Shiro put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

  
“Can he see us?”

  
They watched as a purple skinned Keith jumped over his bed barrier and hovered where Lance was sniffing the air with little nose twitches. “No though he might be able to sense someone is here” Kaela raised her hand, “I can change it so he can see us” it was said in more of a question directed at Lance.

  
The blue paladin bit his lip before nodding his head. As they appeared on Keith’s side the said galra fell flat on his back in surprise. He took a moment to survey each of the people stood in front of him, “this is good, he is thinking, maybe even trying to remember faces” Kolivan said to Kaela who typed this out on her tablet.

  
Lance turned to them and was about to question how that was a good thing when Keith suddenly jolted to life and jumped as though to attack Lance. Fortunately, the glass stopped him and he collided with it, hard.

  
But it didn’t stop there, it was like something had come over the red paladin, he was hissing and snarling at Lance, yellow eyes blazing angrily, clawing at the glass with razor sharp claws which he definably did not have before. Very soon Keith saw that this wasn’t working, so began repeatedly slamming his head against the glass. Everyone reacted violently at this, Shiro yelled at Kolivan to do something, Lance started to bang on the glass attempting to grab Keith’s attention and to stop him. “Keith, baby stop, please stop this, I’m here now” distressed tears were running down his face.

  
Keith wouldn’t stop, there was a disturbingly large smug of blood and he slammed his head one final time before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the floor in a heap. Lance rounded on Kaela, “open this door, now”

  
“Wait, we have to make sure he is properly unconscious”

  
“Unconscious? He just knocked himself out!” Lance hissed and motioned at the gala on the other side of the glass.

  
Kolivan gave him an unimpressed look, “we have to take the necessary precautions to prevent injuries” Lance wanted to argue that Keith would never harm anyone in this room but given what had just happened he couldn’t be sure. The blue paladin turned back to the lifeless body on the other side of the glass. In all their time spent together Keith had never once laid a single finger on him in a harmful way, it made his chest clench seeing someone he truly loved this way.

  
“Unfortunately there is more to this story but depending on how you look at it, one could say it is a good thing” Kaela informed them, Lance scoffed, how could any good come of this. The female galra turned on Lance, “would you mind following me?”

  
The blue paladin looked to Shiro and the others, “go ahead Lance, we’ll stay here with Keith” with a nod Lance followed after Kaela, after seeing Keith this way he wasn’t sure there was anything that could make this day worse.

  
The two reached yet another door not too far from the one they just left, when it opened the doors revealed a slightly dark room with a small glass cot in the middle. In the said cot was a bundle of blankets and tiny pillows, Kaela stepped forward leaving lance to linger by the door. She reached down and picked up the bundle with a gentleness Lance never knew a galra could possess.

  
The female galra moved the blanket down so Lance could see inside. There, bundled up tightly was a tiny baby galra, their skin was only a very light purple and had tiny fluffy ears that poked out the top of their thick black hair.

  
“I don’t-“

  
However, as Lance started talking, the tiny galra awoke and stared at the new person in the room with their bright blue eyes. The blue paladin would recognise those eyes anywhere, for they were the exact copy of the blue eyes hat stared back at him in the mirror.

  
That was his child.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn two surprises in one chapter, I wasn't sure about adding the reveal of the baby at the end and just leaving it with Keith's reaction but the chapter didn't look long enough. 
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions here or at my tumblr, I don't mind!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was going to be two chapters but I merged them to make one long chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Lance held his arms out numbly and without a word Kaela guided them so that he was cradling the bundle to his chest, “a-are they? –is” he couldn’t spit his words out as due to the emotions running through his chest.

“You have a daughter; we have left the naming to you” Lance nodded and automatically started to sway as _his_ daughter stared up at him. “and if you were wondering she is 6 months, when we were attacked Keith was a matter of months into his pregnancy, we had to move her from his womb into a pod to keep her alive, the pod works like a faux womb if you like but she developed very slowly to ensure everything worked properly”

Lance paused, “how is this possible? Keith is a guy, we can’t have babies” he frowned as Kaela laughed.

“Galra are able to both carry or make kits no matter your gender, hence why there are more males than females, that gender is more dominate than female”  

The blue paladin nods still a little confused by galran biology, “so Keith was pregnant before he left, did he know?” he couldn’t keep the anger from creeping into his voice, if Keith knew then he purposely left him out of his daughter’s life.

Kaela shook her head, “at the moment it is hard to tell but Kolivan reported that Keith had been acting normal and nothing seemed wrong” Lance bit his tongue before he insulted Keith, “I shall leave the two of you for a moment, would you like me to send the other paladins in?”

The blue paladin nodded and looked back down at his daughter, “Kaela” the galra paused before the door, “thank you” she smiled, bowed and then slipped through the open door. “Hola pequeño” she blinked at him unused to the language and reached up to grab at his face. Lance gave a little laugh before grabbing her arm and pressing his face into her palm, “I’m your papi, your daddy,” he hummed, “you need a name”

Just then the door slid open and the three paladins froze, “er Lance, what it that?” Pidge points to the bundle in his arms, Lance bounces his daughter up so that they could see her face, their faces fall slack as she giggles loudly, “no way”

“This is Nova, Keith and I’s daughter” There’s a loud bang as Shiro keels backwards, he had a similar reaction upon walking in on their, private activities, after he’d recovered Shiro had _nicely_ take Lance to the side and proceeded to threaten him. _‘Break his heart, I’ll break you’_

Pidge sighs down at Shiro, “you could’ve worded that better?” they step forward to poke at Nova, “she’s so tiny” Hunk all but squeals as Nova grabs Pidge’s finger to immediately shove it into her mouth.

Lance stops her “Ah no dirty” Pidge glares at him, “of course she’s tiny, she’s a baby” he looks to Shiro’s body on the floor, “will he be okay?” Lance asks as Hunk shakes his shoulder, he grins, “should I call him uncle Shiro when he comes to?”

Hunk gives him a look, “no, bad idea, don’t forget, you’re the one who knocked his brother up” Lance gulps, oh shit Shiro was going to kill him, the death glares he got when Keith was noticeably limping were bad enough.

“Well you’re screwed” Pidge smirks, once or twice they’d ‘let slip’ to Shiro about something to do with their sex life and poor Lance was pummelled in training. Pidge’s personal favourite was when Keith had marks around his wrists and the green paladin informed Shiro of overhearing loud smacks and slaps, they claimed that they were only concerned about the health of their teammate but it was hard for Lance to argue back when hiding from a mass of muscle and galra tech.

Then Shiro lets out a soft groan before slowly sitting up, “waz happn’d” his words are slurred and he is swaying a little. It’s at that moment Nova decides to announce her hunger by crying out loudly, Lance nearly drops her in shock whilst Pidge and Hunk cover their ears. Kaela quickly comes to their aid and provides Lance with a bottle to feed her.

Shiro is left to watch in awe as little Nova latches on to the bottle at once and grabs at Lance’s hand holding the bottle. It’s a very cute and emotional sight and all thoughts of murdering Lance sweep out of his head, as if he can leave such an angel without a parent.

°•°•°•°•°

After being fed and burped Nova is handed straight to Shiro who tenses and doesn’t dare to move, the other paladins find this hilarious as he is more scared of her than any other the aliens he’d met. “Relax Shiro, Nova doesn’t have any teeth so she won’t bite”

“I’m more scared of hurting or dropping her than her hurting me”

Again this causes more laughter, “you won’t drop her, trust me” Lance moves his arm so that her neck is purported. Having both older siblings with children and younger siblings Lance was pretty able to manage a baby, once she was put down to sleep they turned to the problems at hand.

Helping Keith.

°•°•°•°•°

Everyone was sat around the large dining table, Noritz, their lead medic, was called for to help with any questions they had. “We believe that when Keith was exposed to the quintessence it triggered his dormant galra genes triggering his transformation” they explained, “his kit was also affected by this and so her development is a lot slower than a galra or human kit” 

Lance frowned, “but Kaela told me her development was slow because of the pod, do you mean she’ll age slower?” Noritz nodded.

“The combination has caused complications and it’ll be likely that by her 4th birthday she’ll reach the development stage of a 1-year-old human kit or so I’ve been told by Kaela who has more knowledge on human kits than I”

Lance slumped back in his seat looking distraught, “however, we believe that the more she ages the quicker the development may be, so it may be slow at first but at some point it will return to normal” Kaela explained, this raised some hope in Lance, maybe, just maybe at some point in her life Nova would be normal.

“But our priorities fall to Keith” Noritz highlighted, “the quintessence triggered his transformation but we are still unsure what caused him to go feral” Lance wasn’t keen on that term, Keith wasn’t an animal so why make him sound like one? “we have a few ideas but are still unsure”

Shiro leant forward slipping back into his leader role rather easily, “and what are your ideas? We are still new to a lot of this content so you’ll have to explain it”

Noritz nodded, “of course, our first theory is that during a galran pregnancy a mate’s presence is needed at all times for a number of reasons, we believe that with the absence of Keith’s mate caused his mental state to decline and so after the trauma he went through after attack his mentality couldn’t take it and so he went feral”

Lance glared at the galra medic, why did it feel like _he_ was being blamed for Keith’s current state? “Trauma?” Shiro frowned, “what trauma?” Shiro was right, Noritz had mentioned some kind trauma after their attack. Kolivan sent Kaela a look before he opened his mouth, that was not a good sign.

“After Keith was exposed to the quintessence, we were rushed for time, we tried to stop the transformation by placing in a pod but we soon found he was carrying kits-“

Lance choked, “k-kit’s? as in more than one?” Kolivan looked guilty.

“They’d been affected by the quintessence too and we had very limited time and were forced to take the kits from Keith before we had time to properly sedate him, only one survived”

Shock hung sharply in the air before it was interrupted by the loud cluttering of Lance’s chair as he stood sharply, “you mean to tell me that whilst I was fine and safe on Earth, my boyfriend, my _mate_ was here suffering, having our children ripped from him whilst he was STILL CONCIOUS!” His anger grew and before he knew it the whole room was staring at him in mixed shock and fear.

The anger was still rushing and pounding in his ears as Lance stormed out of the room and towards Nova’s room. Upon seeing her cute sleeping face all anger left the blue paladin at once and it was replaced with sadness and grief. They had another child, another being that was a mix of them but they were gone, Lance would never see them nor know who they looked like more.

And it broke his heart.

°•°•°•°•°

After calming down Lance found himself standing outside the door that lead to Keith’s room. “He is still unconscious if you wish to see him” the blue paladin jumped as Kolivan made himself apparent. Lance was still too shocked to answer so nodded eagerly, the blade leader pressed the pad in the wall and the door slid open.

Lance wasn’t ready for what was on the other side. Keith looked smaller than ever, dwarfed by the large bed meant for a full-sized galra. “I’ll wait outside” Kolivan informed him as he stepped into the room. Keith didn’t stir as the door hissed shut behind him, despite being in the same room as his most beloved Lance never felt so alone.

Before he knew what was happening Lance was perched on the side of the bed stroking Keith’s head. The mark from earlier was hidden by a large white bandage across his forehead, “what are we going to do?” he sighs, Lance doesn’t expect an answer and he doesn’t get one.

He was completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr: 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm not dead school and work has become very busy so I've had NO time to write at all!! I'm finishing school in a matter of months so I need to get exams and coursework out of the way. Plus my manager doesn't understand that I'm a student with a life and school work/exams so I do a lot of overtime in the holidays plus working every weekend -.- fun. On top of all that I've been waiting to hear back from a very important apprenticeship in business which will give me a degree after 4 years, this is something I would love to be offered and have had to do a series of online tests as well as a long ass application, I'll keep you guys up dated!
> 
> But on a happier note I've started seeing someone >////< so I've been going out with them between school and work hence no free time.
> 
> My plan is to hopefully complete this through the summer as I'll have a ton of free time, minus working a lot as its the summer -.- thank you manager.
> 
> So please bare with me for another few months, I am continuing this fic as well as my other two Kuroko no Basket fics, thank you for reading this long essay, here is a small chapter as an apology.
> 
> Enjoy

One would think Keith was dead given how still he was, Lance did until he saw the steady rise and of his chest. To pass the time and so sooth his panic Lance sat there and counted his breathing until Kaela came to warn him that Keith would be waking up soon. This caused another heartbreak as they watched Keith come to and completely trash the room. Kaela explained that this was normal and to be expected but it still threw them off seeing their friend launching a galra sized bed across the room.

Deciding he’d seen enough Lance returned to Nova who lit up at seeing her Papa and instantly began reaching out for him with cute little grabby motions. The blue paladin only had her in his arms for a few moments before passing her on to Hunk who was squealing about toe beans and other cat related things.

“So, what is our plan of action?” The two looked up to Shiro, “the ship can’t stay on Earth, a scanner of sorts is bound to pick it up the longer its here” he looked to Lance, “we’ll need to pack but who wants to go back to space?” 

Hunk and Lance chuckled, barely home for a year and already they were needed again. “I’m in, can’t leave my daughter and boyfriend, again can I?” though it was meant in a jokey way the seriousness of the situation was still there, Hunk nudged him without knocking Nova too much.

“You never meant to in the first-place dude”

Lance just smiled at him and then cooed at Nova as she let out a huge squeaky yawn, “I know, Hunk, thanks”

°•°•°•°•°

An hour, four packed bags and two laptops later the Marmora ship took off from Earth. “So our first task is locating and informing Coran and Princess Allura of our situation” Kolivan informed them after settling in to new quarters.

“Which should be a little easier with the help of your communicators” the leader gestured to the device in Hunk’s hands. “We had trouble contacting them, but we made contacting you our priority”

The seriousness that hung in the atmosphere was broken by Nova’s cute giggles, she was held by Pidge and was triumphantly waving the said paladin’s glasses in her pudgy fist. “Hey sweetheart those are not yours” Lance scolded her and attempted to unhinge the tiny fist of happiness.

One would think the Marmora leader would find this annoying or may even ask for Nova to be removed but instead he held his hands out to hold the infant. If Lance thought she was small, Nova was even smaller curled against Kolivan’s chest.

Nova’s attention jumped from the glasses to the hair around her holder’s neck, letting out a happy squeal the baby galra dropped the glasses in favour of grabbing the plait with both hands. Luckily Kolivan caught the glasses before they broke and passed them to a relived Pidge.

“Er careful, Nova likes to” but before Lance could warn the leader of his daughters delight in pulling hair and fur, Nova yanked a few large strands. Kolivan didn’t even wince and turned to the control pad.

The paladins were frozen waiting for a pained yell or for the galra to dump the infant and were surprised, and a little impressed, by the leader’s actions. “With more people in on this we’ll be able to figure something out” Though it was meant for the ex-paladins behind him it sounded more like Kolivan was trying to convince himself. It was that statement that made Lance see the leader differently, all this time he’d not favoured the galra for stealing his boyfriend but Keith was also one of _his_ blade members and once or twice Keith mentioned that Kolivan was becoming more uncle-like by the day.

“I’m sure we will”

 °•°•°•°•°

Fortunately, Coran and Allura weren’t too far away and only had to wormhole to their location. Both alteans were very shocked about Keith but they were very understanding and Coran immediately dove into the castle’s ‘library’ pulling file after file up on known cases of feral galra.

Meanwhile Allura was distracted by baby Nova, “Oh Lance she is precious” Nova seemed to take after Lance and revelled in the attention, cooing and giggling at Allura. “You know I may have a few of my old dresses in the castle, I would be honoured if used them”

Lance nearly combusted, “Allura that would be amazing, thank you” once the old clothes had been found and cleaned poor little Nova was put through a mini fashion show. Kaela cooed over the dresses, Lance was slowly warming up to her after all she’d been looking after his family all this time.

Soon tired out from all the excitement Nova conked out in her fathers arms, there were a number of giggles at her loud snoring, “Great” Lance groaned, “She’s inherited her fathers snoring” he was getting better at talking about Keith and the ‘mullet boy’ was slowly starting to slip back into his life.

Only if he was here physically.

°•°•°•°•°

Then a glimmer of hope appeared. Lance had hung Keith’s blue crystal in the corner of Nova’s bed so that she had at least one thing related to her birth parent, it was her feeding time when Lance found the said necklace half in her fist and half in her mouth. The blue paladin was about to scold her and remove it before she choked when he saw it.

Light skin

The areas around the crystal were a faint tanned colour, a lighter version of his own skin. “Oh my quiznak” the bottle fell to the floor and Lance scooped up his daughter before speeding out of the room. “Kolivan? Kaela? Coran!?” he ran down the corridor yelling hoping to grab someone’s attention. As he turned the corner he nearly collided with Pidge.

“Lance what’s going-“ the girl paused as she took in the difference in Nova’s skin, “how did this happen?”

The other pointed to the crystal, “I think it may have something to do with this” at this moment Coran came around the corner at high speed.

“Lance? You yelled?” Lance nodded and pointed at Nova with a grin.

“I think I found a solution”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, last minute and rushed so please excuse any mistakes or misunderstandings.
> 
> I hopefully see you all in a couple of months!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I am open to kudos and comments!!


End file.
